fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire InThe Hole/Timeline overview
(Back to subpages) Additional material can be found here, which should contain more details and events about everything listed here. A brief overview about various timelines. There's also small bits about their respective flaming wizard, and anyone (un)related who is also there. Technically copies Timelines, Timelines from ZoshiX's blog and Timeline thingies from Mori's blog, but essentially my own version so that I could toy around with some ideas; I might start porting some things over including HGD's table from the OMNI Task Manager, but that last bit is a maybe. I'll use this to host some additional material and maybe tie it into the 'Thoughtbox' project, specifically the part that's about sorting the timelines out. Αα timeline *Alpha- The 'first' or 'pioneer' timeline, back from before the concept of timelines was introduced in the first place. Closed from further additions and edits until further notice. The 'original' timeline that contains many past works that might not fit very well with the current times, but that doesn't quite bring enough pressure to get anything done just yet. *Delinius technically doesn't have any canonical info on Alpha, other than being an employee of LDZX. *Assigned material: Too much for me to want to list here, before we even get to how pointless it would be. Timeline *Meant to boot the old storytimeline up, but with the removal of a lot of outdated/unwanted content. *'Community timeline', so to speak. Dust bunnies or not. *Intent to shine more light (heh) on Delinius' ambiguous nature, see the 'light' and 'darkness' from this neat idea. *See here as well as the detailed overview. *Somewhat famed and feared when he returns to Gredile. *This is the one where lots of people die during or after the Reckoning, Delinius included in that last bit. *Ought to be somewhat mysterious even to his peers at Isles & Quint, but quite agreeable nonetheless. *Not directly involved in fighting the big villains in my current plans, but open to changes if so desired; would join the IQ holiday to Universe City? *Prepares for the Reckoning from -50 AEQ onwards through forewarning from the Maintenancekeeper and successfully defends himself while his mansion holds strong with the many upgrades to it. *Goes kaboom after the Reckoning in -42 AEQ and returns as an Ethereal that exercises its anger on pretty much anything. Sealed into Delinius' old journal several months later by a number of Dwinian mages and later brought to Hankvi per the request of a once-living Delinius. The journal then travels with Hankvi and occasionally in the presence of Ina until it eventually gets transported to - where it eventually ends up in the hands of the local Delinius iteration. - *This is the one where there is no Reckoning; arguably some other things happen instead, though. *Delinius has a slightly easier time, and with fewer large scale calamities, he becomes more of an accepted figure in public. *The Maintenancekeeper hands this Delinius an with no more instruction than to find a 'horned figure'. Said horned figure turns out to be Hankvi, who in turn has a journal for Delinius too. He pockets the doomed self's journal as a . *At some point, Ina is inspired by a vision to rip a curtain from a Dwinian temple before running off to a corner of Ludus where she devotes herself to Dwin and Chronos as , much to her brother's amusement at first. *Delinius turns 729 (9×9×9) years old in 527 AEQ and plans a great project together with Lyka. *Two children are born in the 7th century AEQ; they then each go about lives of their own, fighting with the lone heights of their immortality along the way. *Potentially associated stories could be the Mailman two-parts arc, but they are Pi for now until I've actually finished that whole mess. - *The RAD UNIFICATION of 1000 AEQ leads to some shenanigans for many people; some become half-dead, some get torn apart. *Lyka starts wandering off with no clearly defined destination, driven forth by the wind as she calls it. Delinius in turn becomes more connected with the journal containing his Unaltered fork self and undergoes a bit of a personality change as well. They become mythological figures of sorts despite still going among the people in disguise, sometimes. *Assigned material (possibly): **Desert Air **Wrath of the Sunbird - title subject to change. Ββ Timeline The work of our lord and true saviour Carbonicrine Ludicrine and kept off-site so that it can be worked on in peace. *I am aware of a few details, but I'm keeping my lips tight on it. *Assigned material: This is Ludicrine's alley. Γγ Timeline *Occasionally attributed to myself and the line of Gamma stories, it was rather formed mainly by a key point in the life of Hankvi Guidza - his encounter with Issus. When forced into killing Issus, he instead makes an escape together with them - meaning he doesn't become the employee gog of forever. At the same time, I did expand Delinius' alternate history backwards by so much it qualifies from a chronology point of view. *Delinius travels to Auzos much earlier - 12 years before doing so normally. This makes Langton Incorporated much more sturdy, lasting 86 years. Unfortunately, this results in most of Ivinopia as well as even some internal figures to question Delinius' course. Eventually Langton Incorporated is 're-migrated' to Gredile, not because Delinius himself has made a major mistake but because the local residents are getting fed up with the rather large subculture that the place becomes. Back there, he faces down several Isles & Quint figureheads together with Lyka, his sister Ina and Ariadne, a heavily mutated Gridmask with spider features. They form a great distraction to draw attention away from the moving residents. *In the final confrontation, the four of them escape without a trace and leave I&Q as well as the local government (of Steckenberg?) coughing in the smoke of a pile of fireworks. *The dust settles, and people come to realise two things. The first is the subtle influx of several hundred new people who don't see Delinius in such a bad light. The second is that Delinius might not deserve the reputation he was pinned to the moment he showed up. *The disbanding of Langton Inc. leaves its assets to be inherited by Delinius, and they amount to much more than the man had realised beforehand. Once historians have begun to agree and Delinius' name is somewhat cleared, he emerges again. Ignoring the press storm around him, he gets himself a sizeable mansion built near the Submarine bay, but still in the desert somewhat. Once he's settled himself and his circle in, he holds a single interview, during which he has the ludicrous idea to start up something industrial, and so Sunrise Industries is born. *Sunrise is off to a slightly dubious start, but soon enough becomes the absolute leader in the market of lightbulbs and light fixtures (table lamps, bed lamps, floor lamps, floating lamps, magic lamps , etc.). Eventually it produces a wide range of appliances. The fair salary, tolerable work schedules and surprisingly good price/quality ratio makes Sunrise a competitor to take seriously - something which not everyone had done, so here and there other affluent individuals see their own endeavours vaporise as a result. Delinius chalks their loss up to being too conservative. Sunrise thrives. *For some strange reason, Delinius finds himself met with personal attacks from time to time, and at some point even a full-scale assault by a large number of assailants. The exact relevance continues to elude him, but he fights through these things quite well. On a related note, some former residents of Langton 'Incorporated' ended up employing themselves with Sunrise again, loyal to the man that has managed to keep them safe through years of hassles and fights. Obviously, many of them have seen or even been in fights during that time, and are surprisingly combat-savvy as a result. Before all of that, though... *...Delinius bumps into two unfamiliar figures, at first sight. All three get sprawled across the pavement. Delinius is the first to regain his composure and offers his honest apologies. The other two remain a little awestruck for a moment; seeing the mysterious Delinius Rupert Langton is quite a scary thing, they think. It does not help that Delinius is still about half a foot (or 16 cm) taller than either of them. However, they are less worried once the man starts defacing some of the scariest tales by telling what actually happened. Delinius in turn recognises Issus (maybe by virtue of the cogclips?) and wonders how one of the many Ludusian witches had survived the catastrophy, but he leaves the question be. Hankvi befriends Delinius as " ", though Issus holds a bit more reserve from knowing how spirited and sometimes cruel the Soul Flame had been during the time marked as the 'witch hunts'. He becomes a patron wizard for them, so to speak. Hankvi gets appointed to Sunrise as 'head of maintenance', which does not actually turn out to be about boring machinery upkeep that much, and more about finding out what is up with the basement levels of the old building that Sunrise has been housed in. Adventure guaranteed? *Back to that full-blown assault. Delinius dukes it out with the attackers together with Lyka; presumably Hankvi would be around too, and perhaps even Issus? (Then again they would perhaps be dealing with Chariel so probably not.) *After some evaluating with Hank(GuideDude), it had been decided that this would be left as-is for until he would be back from military service. Will not poke this up until other plans have completed. *Assigned material: **''Voyage'' - Might get scrapped altogether. **Langton Incorporated **Back to the Mainland **The Incredubious Industrial Δδ Timeline Archlight *Teteoh never gets to influence Zaion, and no monster plague disturbs Ludus. Hankvi is not born as usual, and instead as the red-blooded Desmin U. Latvis. Zachary founds the delivery company ZedEx. Mori is cursed by Satan and turns into Demoralic. And lastly, Delinius never went through the many fights of the witch hunts, instead being appointed as a theocrat of sorts on Mavus under the title of 'Archlight'. *Team Desmin go through their adventures and eventually seek to deal with Demoralic. *But first! After Delinius' coronation, he reorganises and refurbishes some things in and around his palace and establishes himself as a benevolent leader, not only to 'his' Dwinians but in equal measure to followers of the Creation Trio and any deity loyal to said three deities. *After some misunderstandings and mishaps elsewhere, the Ludusian government seeks to take action against Mavus and a three-year war ensues. After a temporary peace treaty, more disputes arise, and Delinius uncrowns himself and leaves for Steckenberg, where he aspires to be a humble and simple deli owner, just one of the many Delinii on this timeline. *Many years later, a mysterious Gridmask (?) named Helen Des plays a role in convincing the Archlight to return to power, and the two begin spreading stories. Dwinians all across Ludus protest and start riots, and Delinius is able to retake Mavus. He leaves the riots to continue for just a little longer until he decides that everyone has learned their lesson. Questioning the Archlight's authority and influence is off the table for good. *Assigned material (?): **In Luce Ingente **Dune Storm **Lux Tremenda **Run, Jacob, Run! - Based off of the OST of the old Binding of Isaac. Εε Epsilon timeline *Unused Greek letter. Ϝϝ Timeline timeline//ALGIDAS/Maintenancekeeper *A timeline heavily influenced by Algidas and TIME MAGIC, which eventually causes the timeline to fragment into exactly a million pieces and resulting in its doom, possibly in 102 AEQ (due to the GNARLY THING? Up for debate); *Delinius of this timeline took on the title of 'The Maintenancekeeper' and escaped the timeline before it was shredded, fleeing to Artemus in Separ. From there, he exercises his mostly subtle influence on his other timeline iterations, rarely presenting himself physically and as himself anywhere... with a number of exceptions. *With him he brought Wau!Hankvi's Journal of the 623rd Dynasty of the Submachine and made sure it would end up in the hands of Saga-Fixed Hankvi. *Assigned material: **Just this background info, as well as some extra material on this Hia-logue. **The Unclocked Crew - some flavour material. Ζζ Timeline *Unused Greek letter, with the sidenote that "Z IS FOR ZUERA!" would be an unusual and interesting concept. *See here. This is an interesting concept too. Ͱͱ Heta timeline *Unused Greek letter. Ηη Timeline Dictator wins *Hankvi- uh, The Dictator succeeds in overtaking Alternia and names it Etarnia, because it will eternally be his, he deems. *May or may not influence Delinius (and Ludus in general) at all, other than perhaps conquering Ludus. In such case, Delinius would surely come to fight against him, together with other characters. Θθ timeline takeover Bad Fanfiction *Timeline in which the being Teteoh awakens and ascends to power - leading to the demise of everything and everyone on it. *Nope, gobbled up. This is another silliness timeline now. Ιι timeline Finity *Known as the Finity, Zachary is coronated as Emporer instead of Baxter. This causes crime rates to go up massively. *Delinius leaves I&Q to fight crime on this crimeline timeline, organising a band of anti-criminals. *Similar to Delta, Helen Des appears here, this time to combat crime with Delinius, though she also eventually leaves him be. *At some point, Delinius is imprisoned and put into a permanent dreaming state, either as appeasement or punishment. The world of his dreams has him ceaselessly dealing with an infinite amount of warring factions in a hardly realistic setting. It doesn't last forever, though. *Assigned material: **The Art of Phlogiston - A Manual to Magical Self-Defense (TAP for short) **The Burner's Curse - Game Over (TBC for short, even though there's no 'to be continued' in there at all) Ϳϳ Yot/Jott *Unused Greek letter. Κκ timeline takeover *Kuipter wins his battles and conquers Ludus. *After the defeat of the protagonists fighting Kuipter, Delinius stands up and tries to draw up some kind of defense and resistance force - having been absent from the battles with Kuipter. This fails mostly due to his less-than-undisputed status, and forces him to abandon ship and hide. Sought by Kuipter, he hopes to impede any "cringeworthy experiments not even rightfully executed on the vilest of criminals, but rather by the vilest of criminals", by infiltrating one of his facilities - and is caught. Unwilling to be subjected to any experiment, he blows himself up and takes down a good chunk of the place as well as a few pieces of technology that cannot be replaced. In the end, however, this does little. Maybe it also takes some old friends with him. *Assigned material: **None. Λλ Lambda timeline *A timeline in which Julius, an ancient Gridmask, made his way to Ludus. Timeline under authorship of JWDD. *Assigned material: **None by me. Μμ timeline for Emporer? May end up being scrapped if Mori's word is to be taken for it. Keeping here for reference. *Lazro takes Taku's place as Emporer - resulting in a poorly governed Ludus. *Not being part of the Diamond Defenders means that Delinius is mostly unaware of Lazro's 'misplaced' position - instead having become some kind of PR manager for him. He does feel like something is off, though. When the first signs of rebellion occur, Delinius simply sees traitors until he starts to realise that none of it makes sense - and contributes to the good cause by first subtly altering Lazro propaganda and later turning the vast propaganda apparatus into a slandering machine against Lazro. *Eventually caught for the Mass Rebel Execution after 48 hours of pursuit by Lazro's forces, but is unwilling to wait and just let himself be offed as just another rebel, and makes a run for it. He survives to escape, but not without being quite injured and hurt. *No journal of his is passed on to elsewhere, but his actions are recorded by the Maintenancekeeper. *On that note, perhaps the Maintenancekeeper informs the Diamond Defenders of their purpose once they arrive on Artemus. While this would be unprecedented (as he normally doesn't influence timelines outside of Delinius iterations), it seems logical enough that he'd want to do so for the sake of the relevant Delinius instance. *Assigned material: **Featured in the main storyline in a minor role? Νν Timeline takeover *Timeline in which the Nazcans succeed in conquering Ludus. *Delinius has to combat the Nazcans from an early age and winds up dying on 11/22/-147 ADC, age 55. He does succeed in passing the torch to his offspring and they bring forth children etc. Delinius' line of offspring continue to fight the Nazcan oppression for long after he has died. *Assigned material: **None. Ξξ Xi timeline *Unused Greek letter. Οο Timeline Yaldaboath/Maxwell *The entity known as Yaldaboath comes to possess Mori on this timeline. On another note, Dragonkin survive long enough to interact with Gridmasks, possibly leading to new possibilities. *On the note of Dragonkin, perhaps Delinius' family interacts and exchanges information - and maybe this iteration of Delinius is part Dragonkin himself? *Delinius was born as Delinius Maxwell Langton and picked his second name as his preferred one. *Joining Isles & Quint very early on, Maxwell proves to be a creative worker and thinker who tries to contribute to the well-being of the company; possibly, he even becomes so important that the company is called Isles, Quint & Langton. *Maxwell etc. might be moved to somewhere that isnt Omicron; we'll see. *Assigned material: **None. Ππ Timeline very own line of stories" *Unlike Gamma, a timeline correctly attributed to myself due to the word for 'fire' being τὸ πύρ in old Greek. Its setting is functionally equal to Alpha, but its events are a little different her and there; a lot of supposedly outdated things that remain on Alpha don't exist here in the first place. It's my sandbox, basically. *Delinius seems to play a slightly greater role on this timeline than is usual for him, notably considering the fact that he is still an employee at I&Q - albeit only when he is specifically needed, which is limited to 'legal issues', complaining customers and any form of undesirable fire happening within the building. His status seems to hang between Gamma and Saga in a sense, or perhaps even Iota-Saga. *Not all is well, however, as a strange iteration of himself brings an apocalypse of mail to the timeline. This has to be dealt with quickly and soon enough escalates as more strange creatures appear that are all proficient at spewing out, transporting or otherwise doing something with mail. *Assigned material: **Return to Sender **The Great Mailman War Ϻϻ San timeline *Unused Greek letter. *Potentially Sam-related. Ϟϟ Qoppa/Koppa timeline * Unused Greek letter. Ϙϙ 'Archaic' Qoppa/Koppa timeline *Unused Greek letter. Ρρ Timeline Splation-Ludus *Splationians inhabit both Splation and Ludus in peaceful coexistence with Gridmasks (with Splationians being called Roundheads and possibly Gridmasks being Squareheads?) *Delinius marries a Splationian and has one or more children. That's about all I can think of. *Hankvi -> Charlie; see Hia-logue 4.13 *Assigned material: **None. Σσς and Timelines SFANB/SDANB *SFANB (and by extension SDANB) take place here. I'm not sure on which one Delinius is actually a player; I am very out of the loop there. *Delinius, the Mage (or Heir?) of Light, inhabitant of the Land of Fire and Holes (?). *Assigned material: **SFANB at some point? Ττ Tau timeline *Unused Greek letter. Υυ Timeline Mechsuit AU *An alternate universe in which protagonists (as well as antagonists?) are interplanetary space agents of sorts. *Delinius has a suit that allows for excellent flight, though it doesn't excel in other areas. He lives in a large base orbiting Lux directly (rather than having it orbit Ludus or its moon); hence why he has a suit that facilitates flight so much. *Assigned material: **None. Φφ Timeline nonsense *Timeline housing all nonsense in a surge of power from Chaos. *Delinius and burritos are a frequent combination. Whenever he is tired or drunk, he babbles in obscure languages described as 'Latin', which doesn't even exist. *Assigned material: **A whole bunch. **Desert Disasters; Birthday Boogaloo **Desert Disasters 2; Gotta Burn Them All; Atrocious Arsonists Unite! (???) Χχ Chi timeline *Unused Greek letter. Ψψ Psi timeline *Unused Greek letter. Ωω Timeline(s) *Conglomerate of roughly thirty somewhat similar timelines that contain very powerful versions of many characters. Inaccessible to most. *The Ireful lives here; he is mad and burns things. *Assigned material: **Possibly a Chronicle of The Ireful? Ϡϡ Sampi timeline *The Samline. Ͳͳ 'Archaic' Sampi timeline *Unused Greek letter. Ϸϸ Sho timeline *Potential unused Greek loan-letter. Supplemental *Theta is now Bad Fanfiction Land; where this leaves Teteoh's events to play out is up for debate, but if you look upon the many letters here, there's room to spare. *Yr? *Saga's status is in dispute for now; might dig up HGD's idea to have the old Alpha canon archived as Alpha-Archaic and reimagine things in pretty much the same way. This does NOT mean I'm abandoning the idea of Saga and for the time being I'll neatly keep using that name. *Pi is 'my' sandbox, but that doesn't mean it can't hold collaborative stuff. Category:Blog posts